


Warmth

by potentiality_26



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: “It’ll be really cold in my flat too,” Robin said. “If I even manage to get there in this weather.”  It would probably have functional heating, but it would still be cold.  For the most part she was enjoying living alone- it felt like getting to know herself anew- but on a night like this she would rather not be by herself.  “So I can be cold out there-” she jerked her chin in the direction of the white expanse outside the window- “Or I can be cold in here.  With you.”Strike and Robin help keep each other warm.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if these kind of power outages happen in London, but they're a big part of my seasonal experience so I felt like writing one here.
> 
> Not Brit-picked.

“You should go home,” Strike was saying.

Robin ignored him, much as she had been doing for the last half hour, and finished lighting the candle in her hands.  She set it up with a cluster of three others, and then produced one more.

“It’s getting late for clients,” he went on. “And even so I doubt any of them would brave the weather.”

She didn’t think he was wrong there; the sun was going down, not that it could be seen through the snow that had been falling all day.  It had been charming that morning- even Strike seemed to think so- but that had changed as the day went on.  And then the building lost power, and Strike started talking about sending her home- as if she wasn’t a lot more worried about him staying here alone as it got colder. “There,” she said, once all the candles were lit and she could at least see Strike frowning at her.  “Isn’t that better?”

Strike opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and said, “Yeah, Robin, thank you.  Now you should go home.” 

She rolled her eyes.

“It’s gonna get really cold in here,” he pointed out, perhaps a little desperately.

“It’ll be really cold in my flat too,” Robin said. “If I even manage to get there in this weather.”  It would probably have functional heating, but it would still be cold.  For the most part she was enjoying living alone- it felt like getting to know herself anew- but on a night like this she would rather not be by herself.  “So I can be cold out there-” she jerked her chin in the direction of the white expanse outside the window- “Or I can be cold in here.  With you.”

Strike muttered something that sounded like _that’s what I’m worried about_.  

Robin went back to ignoring him.  That had worked better.  “Come here,” she said, tugging him over to the couch.  

He let her, seeming almost dazed.

She sat him down, curled up against his side, and wrapped the Christmassy throw she had brought in brighten up the office around their shoulders.  “There,” she said, pleased.  She had suspected Strike would generate a lot of heat, and she enjoyed how he felt against her.

Sooner or later the candles would burn down and it would get colder, and they would have to figure out where to go next- up to his flat, she supposed with a shudder that was more pleasant than cold. But for now... this was just about perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com/).


End file.
